


Study Abroad

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, College Student Derek Hale, M/M, Roommates, Winged Stiles Stilinski, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Derek takes a semester abroad to Laputa, the city in the clouds, and when he meets his winged roommate Stiles, he realizes he's in trouble because Stiles is cute and funny and Derek can't help but be smitten.





	Study Abroad

“And over here is our city square where every Friday evening we have live music and every Saturday morning we have a farmer’s market.”

Derek stands in awe in the square, trying to listen to the tour guide and keep up with the group, but getting distracted by his surroundings, the people that walk past, some flying past. It’s just so cool, and he can’t believe he’s actually here. Finally.

He’d dreamt of coming to Laputa since he was little, and as he looks around him now, actually standing there in the legendary city among the clouds, it’s better than he dreamed.

It’s not like the streets are paved with gold or anything, which he had briefly thought they were when he had first heard about the city when he was five, but there is a type of shimmer there in the stones. It wasn’t until about five years ago that those without wings were allowed to stay in the city for extended periods, and not just a quick jaunt of a vacation, in an attempt to avoid overcrowding. It helped that the world is more open now, more accepting of those with wings down below, the city opened its doors to more than just tourists. And as soon as Derek had been old enough and saved up enough money, he jumped at the chance to go and to stay more than just a visit.

He’s currently here in Laputa for a semester abroad, and as part of his time here, he’ll be required to study the culture of Laputa’s citizens, their tendencies and how they differ from those down below who were born below or relocated there from Laputa after a certain amount of time. Of course, what better way to study culture and tendencies of Laputians than to live among them. And he really means live among…

“Hey!” a voice shouts across the square, the tour guide stopping their speech (that Derek wasn’t even paying attention to) to focus their attention on the intruder. The intruder flies quickly to the group, and when Derek gets a good look at him, he’s very cute, upturned nose, freckles, large brown eyes.

“Can I help you?” the tour guide asks.

“Yeah,” the intruder says, “this is the tour group from UBH, right?”

“Yes? What did-” the tour guide starts before she’s interrupted.

“Awesome!” The boy turns to the group and squints, like he’s looking for something. “Is there a Derek in the group? A Derek Hale?”

Derek freezes, staring at the winged man. Someone next to him nudges him in the side, and it snaps Derek out of his revery. He lifts his hand slightly and waves, giving a half smile.

“Uh, I’m Derek?” he says, and the boy grins and bounces over to Derek and stands next to him, turning to face the tour guide.

Everyone stares at them for a little while, even the tour guide, but when the boy says nothing, the tour guide shrugs and continues their spiel.

When everyone’s attention has returned to the tour, the boy leans over to Derek and whispers, “Hi. I’m Stiles.” Derek nods hi, but is still slightly confused since the name doesn’t sound familiar to him. Then Stiles adds, “I’m your new roomie.”

Derek turns to stare at him because Stiles is not at all who he pictured as the Laputian he’d be paired with while he studied abroad for the semester. He had been giving a name, one he couldn’t pronounce, and he’d envisioned a stuffy, nerdy guy who either wouldn’t give Derek the time of day or wouldn’t leave Derek alone.

This guy, though, Stiles, didn’t strike him as either. He seemed nice, not to mention attractive, and he clearly was excited to meet Derek. It made Derek at little more at ease. The last thing he wanted was to spend his whole semester with someone that hated him.

“Hey, so… how invested in finishing this tour are you?” Stiles asks as the tour guide lead them from the square.

“Uh…” Derek pauses because as long as he knew where things were, either because of the tour or maybe even Stiles, he didn’t necessarily have to follow along. “If I don’t know where something is, would you help me?”

Stiles looks at him, eyes widened. “Dude, of course! I’ll even take you on the locals-only unofficial tour.” He gives Derek a wink, which makes him blush slightly. “Are you hungry? I know this awesome place around the corner from here that you’re gonna love.”

He gives Derek a big, earnest grin, and Derek finds himself agreeing. With a finger to his lips, Stiles takes Derek’s hand and sneaks them towards the back of the group and out, leading him towards the restaurant.

Derek can’t stop thinking about Stiles’s hand in his, and after they’ve gotten food and are sitting across from each other in a small booth in the corner, Stiles gesticulating with his hands and he talks about all the places he’ll take Derek, how excited he is to show Derek his place, what all they will do together, Derek quickly realizes he’s in trouble. Stiles is funny and adorable and so energetic, and there’s no way Derek can keep himself from falling for him.

He might have already started, in fact, and it’s only going to get worse when they’re living together and around each other all the time.

This semester might in fact kill Derek, and it won’t be because of the school work.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, because I am so delayed on this and wanted to wrap it up and the last ones. So I purposefully kept it short. But, just know that Stiles is just as gone on Derek and his shy quietness and fascination with everything about Laputa. He and Derek become fast friends and Stiles takes him everywhere around Laputa and answers all his questions, helps him with assignments, and Derek is just as reciprocal about telling Stiles about his life below. Their flirting of course has gotten to extreme levels but neither has done anything about it (dumb boys). About half-way through the semester, there's a big festival Laputa puts on, and Stiles of course takes Derek and while there they have a magical moment on a cloud ferry that results in love confessions and lots of lots of kissing. Derek finishes the semester and has to leave, but he and Stiles email and text and Stiles even makes it down below over a summer to visit. As soon as Derek graduates, he moves to Laputa (with Stiles of course) and starts graduate school, continuing his study of Laputian culture. THE END.
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
